


Bill Still Hates Mulder (And Vice-Versa)

by muldez



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e04 Home Again, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldez/pseuds/muldez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh- Fox.” he can hear the contempt. “Can you put Dana back on the line? I wasn’t finished speaking to her.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re finished speaking to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Still Hates Mulder (And Vice-Versa)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about the aftermath of Maggie’s death so this happened. Just a short ficlet of Bill being an asshole and Mulder not taking it.

“She's gone.” she whispers quietly into the phone, Mulder ever-present beside her, hand trailing comfortably up and down her back in a calming motion.

 

Bill says something- she closes her eyes and sighs.

 

“Yes, you were right. She would have been gone by the time you arrived.”

 

Mulder bites down hard on his lip, turning away and resenting Bill Scully more than Bill Scully probably resents him.

 

“I-I don't know, Bill. Probably in a day or two.” she opens her eyes again, tears overflowing, voice hollow. “You're not gonna help me?” it's barely a whisper- Mulder's hand stops.

 

“Bill- Bill, you have to help me plan it, I can't do it alone.” her voice squeaks, innocent and child-like. “Yes, Mulder's here, but-”

 

Mulder's head turns back to her, a look of pure rage crossing his features before he holds his free hand out for her to hand him the phone. She looks at it, hesitation clear on her face, but she passes it to him anyway and begins twisting her hands anxiously in her lap.

 

“Bill?” Mulder says, voice strong and steady.

 

“Oh- Fox.” he can hear the contempt. “Can you put Dana back on the line? I wasn't finished speaking to her.”

 

“Oh, you're finished speaking to her,” his voice is hard and formal, but Scully notices an edge to it that she recognizes from when he's on the verge of tears. “You are not going to say another word to her until you agree to come down here for your own mother's funeral.”

 

“Fox, you have to understand that I'm very far away right now and-”

 

“I don't give a shit.” he takes his hand off Scully's back and stands up, “Your mother- who birthed you, who raised you, who is one of the kindest and most wonderful women I have ever known- has just died. Her love for you held no bounds, even though, to be quite honest with you, it really should have. And your refusal to help Dana plan her funeral, and even _attend_ it, is not only an insult to your mother's memory, but an insult to your own sister- who has been through more in her life than you've been through in your entire military career.”

 

Scully's looking up at him from Maggie's hospital bed with a watery smile, and she slowly reaches her hand out to take his, squeezing it gently.

 

There's silence.

 

More silence.

 

“I'll try to get a flight for tonight.” Bill says quietly, and the phone disconnects.

 

Mulder sits back down on the edge of the bed, trying to make his breathing even as he feels warm tears sliding slowly down his face. Scully says nothing, just reaches her arm up and begins running her hand carefully up and down his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to follow me on tumblr: http://muldez.tumblr.com


End file.
